


Existance Anneversaries

by MadameWaffleCakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just wanted to put out some fluff before my other fic starts to get angsty and heartwrenching yo, M/M, Purely fluffy smut, This be skeleflower trashcan territory--beware, breif mention of a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, i tried to write in a differrent way than i usually do.... Didn't turn out how i wanted it, but i figured you guys would like some smut. In the meantime, i'mma just go back to my old writing methods. C=</p></blockquote>





	Existance Anneversaries

Flowey didn't consider it anything special, the day he woke up as a flower. At least Toriel and Asgore decided to celebrate on that day rather than Asriel's. It was one thing to be happy about his fate. It was annother to add wishing for someone long gone on top of it.

When the flower first opened his eyes in the morning, things were like usual. The same old deep green walls, the blue and white zig-zagged carpet, the pile of socks in the corner, the soft matress beneath him, the smooth leaf-colored sheets that Sans always seems to put in a big tight ball after washing, the soft, heavy comofter embracingly weighing his stem down, Sans' jacketed arm wrapped tightly around him.

Flowey wouldn't admit often just how much he loved to cuddle with Sans, but the bright smiles they woke up to from each other was alone enough to say thousands of words unspoken. Currently he had a vine laying acoss his lover's hips, enjoying the cold smoothness of his baketball shorts and the prominent hard feeling of his bones. Annother vine twisted up inside the jacket, weaved against rib and spine, twisting and glad to touch any and every single inch of his dearest.

Flowey rested his face against Sans' forehead, petals gleefully wrapping up against his skull. The silence was bliss.   
Flowey found himself drifting off again, breathing in Sans' scent, marveling in the textures, basking in the tight embrace.... It was probably the most comort he had felt in his life.  
~  
When Sans woke up, the first thing he saw was the petals over his eyesockets. He chucked and pulled back just an inch, getting a close look of Flowey's serene sleeping face. When the light hit his eyelids, Flowey made a discontented grunt and his petals closed over his face, shutting out the sunlight. Sans chuckled at his adorable lover, snugly holding his stalk against his own breastbone. Flowey made a happy mumbling sound and nuzzled into Sans' shoulder, clearly at least _partially_ awake.

"i love you, flowey...." Sans mumbled against the bud, his lips brushing the soft petals, the low rumble of his voice vibrating them ever so slightly.

A silent moment went by before Flowey peeked out from behind a petal. "I love you too, Sans."

"heh. knew you were awake. come here you dork." Sans rolled over so that he was on top of the flower, lips oh so close to each other, only seperated by flushed petals.

Flowey made a choked sound of suprise as Sans rolled them over, and seeing the skeleton leaning over him teasingly, that happy look in his eyes....it did things to him. It felt like his stomach was doing huge flip-flops, and he just wanted Sans to touch him all over.

Sans felt the tensing of vines around his ribs and one snaking around his pelvis and through the gap between cartilage and femur. Just one look in the flower's eyes and he knew what was up.  
Lips brushed against petal again and Sans mumbled softly to him, "you know, we could just make love right now."

Flowey tensed, holding more desperately onto Sans. He tried not to gasp, but even so couldn't help doing such through his nose.  
"Wh-Why make it sound so....nice though? Usually you just say fuck or sex, i mean. N-Not that i'm complaining or anything...."

"well, today's your birthday, right?" Sans asked with a calm smile on his features.

"An arbitrary thing that i do not want, yes, why?" Flowey rolled his eyes and glared at the wall, suddenly feeling less needy.

"okay. how about this, then." Sans kissed all up and down his stalk, marveling in the tiny shivers he could cause so easily. "forgetting what day it is, i would like to take an entire day-dosen't matter which-to show you how i feel. i wanna spend every moment with you, touch you, make you feel like you rule the world. it dosen't have to be special for anyone but you and me. and i can show you how glad i am that you came crashing into my life, that you suddenly became the center of my universe those heat-induced nights." Sans pulled back to look at him with such affection, finding the flower's expression to be emotional as well. "i want to show you how much i love you, flowey."

"S--Sans...." The little golden flower was completely breathless. Sans' gaze was electrifying as always, with a special blend of hypnotizingly calming. "....Come here, you smiley trashbag~." He ground out seductively, yanking him down for a deep kiss. For whatever reason, Flowey felt like being dominant for once. I mean, sure, he wanted Sans to pin him up against the wall and fuck him until he was _sensless_ , but still. The look on the skeleton's face when his bones were stroked was absolutely fucking priceless.

Sans smiled dorkily against Flowey's lips. The flower seemed determined to have control this time, and he had no objections to that. 

Flowey moved his vines, smooth and bumpy against Sans' bones. The skeleton gasped as a blue flush spilled across his cheeks.   
Vines more velvety in texture nudged and rubbed at Sans' coxxyx, making the skeleton let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Flowey loved moments like this-Sans, his darling alpha, submitting and moaning at his touch, writhing in the feeling of his vines sliding against bone, warm, soft vines tickling his insides with magic.

"flooowweeeyyy~....." Sans whined out, holding the flowerpot that held his lover tightly aginst his spine.

"That's right, Sans..... You're mine. Hoplessly mine~." Flowey whispered lovingly. He quickly wrapped a vine all around his spine, constricting in just the way he knew Sans liked it. He twisted and felt the vertebrae pop, Sans' moans turning louder in the rush of being at the flower's mercy.

The vines gently vibrate with magic as they weave between every gap in his ribs and suddnly every single litte nerve is _screaming_ for more. Sans' body tells him, _"it's not enough, not enough,"_ begging, _desperately begging_ for Flowey's skillful touch.

He knew his little skeleton far too well. The way he tensed up, the way his eyes clamped shut, the feeling of his phalanges tightly tensing around vine.... They had been soul-connected before in a moment like this. Sans was _screaming_ on the inside for _more, more, more._ And just like that, Sans heatedly whispered, "please. please, flowey, fuck me. j-just fuck m--oh fuck please go all out. i can't take it, i--ohhhhh--why did you have to vibrate my ribs you know what that does to me! fuck, i--flooooweeeey....!!"

Flowey smirked and flipped Sans so that he was kneeling on the bed, still covered by the warm blankets as he let up on the vibration. Flowey languidly snaked up behind him, taking his time, feeling the cold tingle of magic as Sans created an entrance for him.  
Flowey twisted his roots up into a cock, softly sinking into Sans. The skeleton held still from writhing, but a shiver wracked his bones and rattled him to the core. Flowey could feel his own desire rising exponentialy at every little reaction Sans gave.  
"You look so passionate." He whispered in the skeleton's ear. "I love you. I love you so much." 

Roots softly siding into blue-glowing magic, pleasure surging and his soul reaching out torwards his lover's--Sans felt far too many sensations all at once, and he just wanted Flowey to _toooouchhh hiiiiiiimmm_.

A leaf languidly slid down and cupped at the front of Sans' pelvis suggestingly. Sans let out a shudder of a moan and conjured up a dick. The leaf was tightly around the girth as soon as it manifested, stroking slow and gentle, in perfecr tandem with the flower's carfully timed thrusts.

Flowey would wait as he pulled back, until he knew Sans was about to whimper for more and then he slid back in at the last second, repeating in inverse. Sans was slowly losing his mind, gentle touches all too much and yet oh so nowhere near enough.

"flooooweeeey!!" He moaned louder, hoping to spurr his botanic lover on. "f-flowey, please, ahh, please, touch me more, please.... please....."

Hearing Sans like this made Flowey want to swap their positions so that _he_ could moan the skeleton's name like that _instead_.

He didn't.

"Well, since you asked me soooo niceleeeey~...." The flower turned up the intensity by every notch, losing all semblance of pacing and rhythym, slowly decending into a moaning mess himself.

Sans whimpered and shouted with the pleasure ratting through his joints. He didn't care anymore about how loud he was becoming. Yells and whines and desperate whimpers of Flowey's name all fell from his lips, panting and calling and decending further and further into lustful madness. All thought was gone. Sans was gone.

Flowey chuckled at the trembling skeleton beneath him. He looked deep in the throes of passion, and by the looks of it, never wanted it to stop.

"Oh, Sansy, you look so adorable like this~.... Whining and begging, all for me.... Golly, you must feel soooo gooood.... Isn't that right, darling~?"

"flooowweeeey, pleeeeaaaassseeee~....."

"Hmm? What is it, my lovely little marshmallow?"

Sans huffed roughly, trying to form a coherent thought.

Flowey tried to sink into his more dominant side, ignoring the ache he had for asking Sans that he take him harder than he ever has before.  
"Is it....That you want me to make you come _over, and OVER again_? Is it....You're tingling so hard in that ectopussy of yours that you just. can't. take it? Is it that you love me sooo much that you just want to let _everyone_ all the way back underground know that we're making love from how loud you are~? Is it that you can't handle my own passionate desperation i'm chanelling for you?" Flowey's speech abruptly halted, thinking about that last one. "........" He slowed down to a stop. "......" The flower took in a shuddering breath, drawing the pleasure-clouded attention of the whining skeleton beneath him. "....Sans?"

Sans looked up and back to the flower. "y-yeah?"

He finally snapped and all control fell away. "............I...I can't fucking take this anymore--i want you so bad right now Sans--oh golly, touch me...." Flowey was quick to change up the position with his vines, Sans blinking and realizing he was above the flower, deeply seated in roots.  
"Oh, SansSansSansSansSans, SANS."

"....." Sans blinked as he adjusted to the change, his mind defogging. "....heh. couldn't resist the ol' bone zone, now could ya, flowey?"

"Sh-Shut up and just fucking fuck me until i can't feel my body anymore!!" Leaves gripped roughly onto Sans' clavicle, jittering with excitement. "Just break me, pleeease!"

"heh. what in the world, you never say things like that." Sans hummed against the flower's stem, trying to calm him down.

"You're so sexy when you get rough.... And you make me feel like nobody else can." The flower whispered, so quiet it was almost shameful.

".....so that's how you feel, huh?" Sans pinned Flowey's stalk against the bed with a hand and replaced it shortly with a blue bone.  
"don't move~." He playfully whispered, starting to fuck the flower hard.

"S--" Flowey took a shocked deep breath. _"SAAAANS~!"_ He yelled in pleasure, breath all rushed in and yelled out.

Sans had always gotten Flowey incredibly turned on. Even before there was emotions in the flower, there was a strong desire for that incredibly powerful skeleton. Not to mention, how smart he was, how funny he was, how softhearted and sweet he was--those were additionally appreciated now.  
Thinking about him made his roots wet with sap.

Even when he was slammed against a wall or felt the burn of lazers just barely grazing his body, when his hp was drained quickly under the cold hard touch of bone, when Sans would look at him with such fury, such wanted retribution, such.....determination, despite not wanting the pain it made Flowey want him more than anything.

You could say he was kind of a freak.

Maybe he was.

But Sans gave him a rush in thier long past fights that no other monster could. Actual, real, terrifying fear.

Flowey would almost feel like he had a soul.

Sans was the reason Flowey slowly regained a soul.

And as the skeleton fucked him harder and harder into the bed, Flowey slowly returning to more coherent senses, he realized he was panting, whispering, chanting, a sweet little endless string of praises and love confessions and lust.

The flower almost always got overemotional this.

The skeleton could always coax it out of him.

Flowey would sparingly show emotion, only to grudgingly lock right back up. Sans was the one who gave it wings to fly freely, but Flowey only poured his soul out when they were alone.

Flowey hated feeling anything but this.

There were far too many bad emotions out there to want to feel even the good ones, but these were the moments the flower loved. He only wanted Sans.

"hey....." Sans kissed gently at Flowey's petals, bringing him back to earth.

"Y-Yes....?" Flowey shook on the verge of orgasm, not wanting to let go of this moment, this _connection_.

A soft blue fluttering heart was suddenly against the flower's stem. "....would you?" Sans gently asked, letting Flowey extrapolate the rest.

"....Of course i will...." Flowey let his soul manifest, blue and yellow magic clashing and sending blinding white hot flashes of pleasure through the two.

The touch of the soul mated to one's own, such a wonderful weakness.

Flowey would rarely admit that he didn't like the culmination of his own being, and Sans would even moreso rarely ever admit the same, but they both had a dislike for themselves. Neither liked to touch their own soul, but they knew the other cared so much about theirs. Sans was happy when he could reach out for that golden-yellow glow and Flowey felt open and blissfully vulnerable enveloped in soft blue.

The two panted as they came back to coherent sense, the world around them fizzling back in to view.

".....I love you." Flowey finally said when he wasn't out of breath.

"i love you too. and i'm so lucky that you exist. that's why i want to celebrate your birthday."

Flowey curled up in Sans' warm arms, humming pleasuredly. "....I get it. But i still want to return the favor on yours...."

Sans snorted, raising a browbone. "after how quickly you snapped into submission, bud-y?"

Flowey was about to retort acidically, when he let it out as an exasperated sigh. He closed his eyes and just laid there in Sans' embrace, feeling the presence of the skeleton beside him.

"........if mating is sex, and souls are souls, does that mean you have to have soul sex in order to become partners in soulsex-as in soulmate?" Sans suddenly blurted out to fill the silence.

Flowey let that sink in and he rolled his eyes playfully. "You are such a fucking dork."

"yoooou're a dork." Sans drawled out, lips vibrating against stalk.

"*Your dork~. ...... _My dork._ " Flowey kissed Sans' clavicle happily, leaves running against the cool smoothness of the skeleton embracing him.

"....i love you flowey." He whispered, the air rustling plush golden petals.

"I love you too." He whispered lovingly into Sans' neck vertebrae.

The flower smiled.

Sans made everything better, it seemed.

You could say he was the sun in his life that he couldn't be without.

".....happy birthday, flowey."

**Author's Note:**

> So, i tried to write in a differrent way than i usually do.... Didn't turn out how i wanted it, but i figured you guys would like some smut. In the meantime, i'mma just go back to my old writing methods. C=


End file.
